


Przepraszam, pomyłka

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Gen, Mistaken Identity, Short One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Króciutka opowieść o tym, że czasem i Winchesterowie mogą się pomylić i że z punktu widzenia ofiary to Dean jest psychopatą, prawdopodobnie sezon 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przepraszam, pomyłka

Nigdy w życiu tak się nie bała i miała wrażenie, że już nigdy tak się bać nie będzie. Chyba, że po śmierci. Z jednej strony, wtedy nie czułaby bólu, z drugiej – przecież wcale nie chciała umierać. Nie życzyła sobie umierać w męczarniach. W ogóle nie życzyła sobie umierać. Nie w ten sposób, nie teraz, nie w takim miejscu i nie w takim niezrozumieniu. Ból posiniaczonego, poranionego ciała to jedno, palące poczucie bezradności i niesprawiedliwości tego, co się z nią działo – zupełnie co innego. Dlaczego ją to spotkało? Ją - pierwszoroczną studentkę historii sztuki, której nie było stać na porządne ciuchy, prócz tych z second handu, pracowicie przerabianych na bardziej „artystyczne”? Szarą myszkę, która unikała imprez i wolała dorabiać sobie na pół etatu w bibliotece uczelnianej? Nie palącą, pijącą z umiarem, nie przekraczającą prędkości wysłużonym fordem taurusem i wspomagającą bezdomnych drobniakami, a znajomych dobrym słowem? Za co?  
Owszem, wiedziała, że psychopaci chodzą po świecie. Czytała o nich, ba, nawet oglądała niejeden thriller. Jednak dlaczego musiała natknąć się na kogoś takiego na żywo? Do tego kogoś absurdalnie przystojnego, ale złego do szpiku kości i zwariowanego niczym Szalony Kapelusznik?  
Siedziała przywiązana do krzesła w piwnicy opuszczonego domu. Przez dwa malutkie okna wpadało niewiele światła, goła żarówka kołysząca się u sufitu raziła ją w oczy. Jak na przesłuchaniu. Śmierdziało stęchlizną i wilgocią, a w kącie rozkładało się coś niedużego i pokrytego futrem. Kajdanki wrzynały jej się w nadgarstki (nigdy dotąd jej nie skuto), a kabel w ramiona, odsłonięty brzuch i łydki. Skrępowana jak szynka do wędzenia nie mogła osłonić się przed ciosami – niespiesznymi, ale mocnymi, zadawanymi po każdym pytaniu, na które nie znała odpowiedzi. A nie znała odpowiedzi na żadne z pytań mężczyzny, którą ją uwięził. Nic dziwnego, przecież był szalony i pytał ją o demony, Piekło, pakty i Lilith.  
Bił ją - otwartą dłonią, pięścią, kablem, rękojeścią, ciął płytko dziwacznym, ząbkowanym nożem. Był piękny jak model z okładki męskiego magazynu mody, ale wyraz jego twarzy przyprawiał ją o dreszcze. Zmrużone, przepełnione złością oczy, usta zaciśnięte w wąską kreskę i szczęki zarysowane tak ostro, jakby miały za chwilę przedrzeć się przez skórę. Nienawidził jej, a ona nie miała pojęcia dlaczego. Nie słuchał jej płaczu, błagań, pytań, zaprzeczeń. Tak naprawdę nie słuchałby nawet jej odpowiedzi. Nie widział w niej posiniaczonej, zakrwawionej, zapłakanej dziewczyny, a jakiś rodzaj insekta, którego należy rozdeptać. Jego nienawiść i pogarda bolały nie mniej niż ciosy pięścią. Tym bardziej, że na nie nie zasłużyła. Jakby psychopacie robiło to jakaś różnicę.  
Bolało ją tak bardzo, że marzyła tylko o tym, by bicie się skończyło. Tak czy inaczej, chociaż zapewne – inaczej. Nie chciała dłużej patrzyć na rozwścieczone, zielone jak u kota oczy, pogardliwe skrzywienie pełnych ust, które zapewne w innych okolicznościach skłonne były do zupełnie innego uśmiechu. Nie chciała słuchać powtarzanych, bezsensownych pytań zadawanych ochrypłym głosem, który nad szklaneczką whisky w barze budziłby przyjemne dreszcze. Nie teraz. Przy kolejnym uderzeniu głową w oparcie krzesła przygryzła sobie język do krwi i zrobiło jej się słabo. Nareszcie, Panie Boże, niech już niczego nie czuje…  
Na granicy odpłynięcia w niebyt dostrzegła, że w piwnicy pojawił się drugi mężczyzna. Widziała tylko jego wysoką sylwetkę i dłuższe włosy rysujące się w punktowym świetle żarówki. Obrazy stały się nieostre, głosy przytłumione. Nowo przybyły gestykulował, wskazując na nią i z przejęciem tłumacząc coś psychopacie, a wyraz twarzy tamtego zmieniał się jak w kalejdoskopie. Jego przerażenie i poczucie winy byłyby nawet zabawne, gdyby nie to, że właśnie mdlała z bólu po tym, jak niemal pobił ją na śmierć.  
Obaj mężczyźni rzucili się w jej stronę, próbując jednocześnie ją rozkuć, rozluźnić więzy, otrzeć krew z twarzy i zatamować krwawienie z płytkich cięć na brzuchu, ale nie zdołała zapanować nad omdleniem. Osunęła się bezwładnie w objęciach doszłego i niedoszłego oprawcy, mdlejąc im na rękach jak heroina z romansów. Już się nie bała. Błogosławiona ciemność.  
*  
Ocknęła się na szpitalnym łóżku. Przytłumiony ból, schowany za lekami przeciwbólowymi, ciężka, a jednocześnie nieważka głowa, opatrunki, dreny, igła kroplówki w przedramieniu, przenikliwy zapach środków antyseptycznych, zielonkawa ściana z rzędem monitorów, a na plastikowym krześle obok łóżka - psychopata. Strach wrócił ze zdwojoną siłą. Krzyknęłaby, gdyby nie kołnierz ortopedyczny i rurka z tlenem wciśnięta do nosa. Obolałego. Na oślep sięgnęła do przycisku wzywającego pielęgniarkę, ale przytrzymał jej rękę. Tym razem delikatnie. Patrzył na nią z takim natężeniem, że czym prędzej uciekła przed jego spojrzeniem. Naprawdę miał łzy w oczach? Trzymał ją za rękę i wyrzucał z siebie urywane słowa, chrapliwe i równie niezrozumiałe, co poprzednie. Nie chciała, by jej dotykał. Nigdy więcej.  
Kiedyś śmiała się z tekstu o sercu, które trzepotało w piersi jak spłoszony ptak. Jej trzepotało. Cyferki przy animowanym serduszku na monitorze skoczyły w górę. Mężczyzna puścił jej dłoń, ale nie nacisnęła przycisku alarmu. Jeszcze nie. Próbowała się uspokoić i zrozumieć co do niej mówił. Za co przepraszał. Jakby można było przeprosić za porwanie, uwięzienie, bicie, kaleczenie nożem, niezasłużoną nienawiść w oczach i słowa pełne pogardy. Czy w tej sytuacji wystarczy „przepraszam, pomyliłem się”? Absurdalne.  
Demony, Piekło, pakty i Lilith. Wziął ją za demona? Bo znalazła się w złym miejscu i o złym czasie? Do końca nie wiedziała, co robiła w niedzielny ranek w parku na obrzeżach kampusu, ale widocznie zasiedziała się w bibliotece, otwartej 24 godziny na dobę. Zdarzało się. Bo wzdrygnęła się na wodę święconą, mimo że oczy jej nie pociemniały? Z natury miała ciemnobrązowe, trudno by stały się jeszcze ciemniejsze. Choć woda święcona… była nieprzyjemna. Jak wspomnienie.  
Przez myśl przemknęły jej diabelskie stwory z „Sądu Ostatecznego” Hieronima Boscha, które szkicowała na zajęciach z rysunku i malarstwa. Niepokojąco znajome. Przypomniała sobie czarny dym wypływający z kratki wentylacyjnej w bibliotecznej toalecie. Posmak obcej, obleśnej, drwiąco sadystycznej jaźni, która wbiła pazury w jej wnętrze. Ciemność. Nie błogosławiona. Czy przyznać się, że nie pamiętała, gdzie była w sobotę wieczorem? Jakie to miało znaczenie w porównaniu z tym wszystkim, co jej zrobił? Żadnego. Trauma wywołuje luki w pamięci. A jednak cichutki głosik w głębi obolałej czaszki szeptał, że jej niepamięć miała większe znaczenie, niż sądziła. Znowu zaczęła się bać, tym razem tego, że w słowach cholernego psychopaty tkwiło ziarno prawdy.  
Niechętnie wyciągnęła rękę, chwytając go za rękaw drelichowej kurtki. Chciała wiedzieć więcej. Więc mówił, tym razem wolniej, zastanawiając się nad każdym słowem i przełykając przeprosiny wraz ze wstydem. Musiała kiepsko wyglądać, bo poczucie winy aż z niego promieniowało. Dzięki środkom przeciwbólowym czuła się lepiej niż wyglądała, ale czuła, że ma złamany nos, szparki zamiast oczu, opuchniętą twarz, posiniaczone, jeśli nie połamane żebra i obojczyk, brzydkie rany na brzuchu i nogach i daj Panie, by kołnierz ortopedyczny założyli jej jedynie na wszelki wypadek. Dlaczego jeszcze pozwalała mu mówić? Próbować usprawiedliwić coś, na co nie było usprawiedliwienia? Miała uwierzyć w Piekło i opętanie, tym bardziej własne? W potwory i łowców potworów?  
Jednak słuchała, a nawet lekko skinęła głową, gdy wcisnął jej w dłoń skrawek papieru z wyrysowanym symbolem okultystycznym - pentagramem wpisanym w słońce, który miał ją uchronić przed wszystkim demonami tego świata. Szkoda, że nie przed psychopatami.  
Najprościej byłoby zacząć krzyczeć – z rurką w nosie i kołnierzem ortopedycznym trudne, ale nie niemożliwe, nacisnąć przycisk alarmu, wezwać pielęgniarkę, rzucić w niego stojakiem na kroplówkę. Niechby go zatrzymali, aresztowali, zamknęli u czubków. Cokolwiek. Należało mu się. Teraz przepraszał, wił się jak piskorz i miał minę zbitego psa, ale pamiętała go w wersji psychopatycznego mordercy i nie miała zamiaru wybaczyć dr Jekyllowi, że bywał panem Hydem. Gdyby nie ten drugi, sczezłaby w tamtej piwnicy jak to futrzaste coś, co rozkładało się w kącie.  
Odwróciła wzrok, więc tylko kątem oka widziała, jak wychodził – swobodnym, sprężystym krokiem, ale ciut przygarbiony i skulony w sobie. Czuł się winny. I dobrze.  
Nigdy mu nie wybaczy. Może kiedyś sama przywoła lepką, złowrogą ciemność i pozwoli jej sobą zawładnąć, by odpłacić mu pięknym za nadobne. Może… Wzdrygnęła się i mocniej ścisnęła kartkę papieru z dziwacznym pentagramem. Nie, jeszcze nie zgłupiała do reszty. Strzępy obrazów z chwili niepamięci były znacznie gorsze od tego, co spotkało ją z ręki tamtego mężczyzny i tego, co mogło ją spotkać. Nigdy więcej nie pozwoli, by cokolwiek opętało jej ciało i duszę. Choćby miała wybaczyć psychopacie z przeprosinami, że nie przebaczyła mu w porę. O ile jeszcze kiedyś go zobaczy…


End file.
